


Indie goes soft

by Dandyfellow05



Category: MyMusic, finebros
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Finebros - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mymusic - Freeform, no one is in this fandom or knows wtf this is but that’s fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandyfellow05/pseuds/Dandyfellow05
Summary: Being stuck after work together turned out to be a lot better than Indie expected
Relationships: Indie and Intern 2
Kudos: 3





	Indie goes soft

**Author's Note:**

> DONT. ASK!   
> I had to write this  
> My brain wouldn’t drop it and it turned out kind of good so BOOM!   
> The characters are from a Finebros show from like 2012 called MyMusic if for some reason someone wants to watch it. Other than that enjoy!

Indie stepped out of the break room with his cup of tea. It was after hours so he was supposed to be the only one there, especially since he deliberately waited in the break room some nights for a specific time knowing no one would be there when he walked back out. When he walked out and heard none other than Intern 2 happily working away on a flowchart. To say indie was annoyed was an understatement.

“Intern 2!” Indie called, making the intern jump a bit before turning to register it was only his irritated “employer”. “Oh hello Indie, what are you doing here?” Indie furrowed his eyebrows more at this, “I should be asking you the same thing, since when do you stay late?” 

Intern 2 gave him a look that he couldn’t read, probably because he was blinded by rage or he just doesn’t care enough...more than likely both. “I started staying late every Thursday since it’s the day you consistently never stayed late and not wanting us to get in each other’s wa-“ Indie suddenly cut, “Okay never mind I regret asking, your voice is so annoying holy crap...wow...okay. Just keep it down out here alright? I have some papers I need to catch up on.” Intern 2 gave a bit of an eye roll but agreed because it’s what he planned to do anyway.

Satisfied, Indie began making his way back to his office when suddenly, a lightbulb light up in his head. 

Once he was close to Intern 2 he pretended to lose his footing yelling an exaggerated “oops!” and effectively spilling more than half of the cup of tea directly onto Intern 2’s nearly completed flow chart for something about success in...something. It was hard to read the colour coded words through the thick kombucha.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry Intern 2!” Indie said in sarcastic sadness, his face did not change for the bored and slightly irritated look he had when he left the break room except now he wore a small evil smirk.

Intern 2 watched in shocked horror as the fermented tea-soaked and stained his nearly completed work. He stood there in silence not even looking to Indie.

After almost a solid minute of nothing said and no movement Indie placed his cup on a stack of papers in the “out” box and spoke dryly, “Get me some more kombucha Intern 2 and make it quick. I’ll be in my office.” Once Indie had left Intern 2 carefully picked up his ruined flow chart not wanting to spill the puddle of tea that sat in the middle of it. He threw it out and went back to his desk to grab Indie’s mug.

It was about fifteen minutes later and Indie was getting impatient. As he tapped his foot, doing whatever he needed to get done that’s when Intern 2 finally walked in. Hastily, with his head down Intern 2 walked in with a fresh cup of tea. 

“About time...” Indie mumble as the mug was place down as carefully as someone rushing could. 

Indie heard something from the other man but before he would ask what was said Intern 2 already had the door closed. “Who does he think he is bringing in my coffee late and rushing and muttering to himself...” Indie angrily mumbled to himself as he aggressively typed away.

Eventually after finishing his tea Indie had completely forgotten all about the situation. And then he went to leave.

It was around 10 o’clock when Indie decided to call it a night and grabbed all his stuff to leave. He made his way to the door without even sparing a glance at the intern still busily working away at the front desk, “I’m done for the night. Make sure you lock up when you leave Intern 2,” he called. He got a mumbled reply he couldn’t hear so he finally turned to look at the intern.

“What? I couldn’t hear you,” Indie simply stated. Intern 2 cleared his throat and sat up a bit, “Sorry, I said I got it,” he replied politely through a slightly wavering voice. 

Unintentionally Indie stood staring at Intern 2 who continued working. A ping of guilt struck Indie as he read the words he earlier ruined “How to successfully increase productivity while keeping a high morale in the workplace“ it was for tomorrow’s meeting. A new wave of guilty came over Indie for a person he thought he could only feel hatred or indifference for. He continued to unknowingly watch as Intern 2 slowly cut out shapes and place them where they would later be glued. Indie looked to the stack of uncut ones and internally winced.

“He’d be done by now if it weren’t for me,” Indie told himself internally. “He wouldn’t have even been here! It’s not my fault his dumb schedule didn’t work! He had it coming,” he retorted to...himself. 

The mental argument went on for a few more moments not weighing in his favour of going home and making some easy dish he found on odd site. “Oh! Goodnight Indie,” Intern 2 offered to his still staring employer when he looked up and noticed him.

“W-what?” Indie sputtered. 

“I thought you were waiting for me to say goodbye,” Intern 2 clarified. Indie could tell Intern 2 was tired, from his sluggish posture and tired eyes. And yet he still worked. Something in Indie gave and he almost immediately kicked himself in the head as soon as he spoke.

“No...I...um” whether he regretted this or not he knew he had to do it, “do you want some help?” He asked grudgingly.

“Help?” Intern 2 asked back. The genuine shock easy to read on his face.

Indie groaned, dragging a hand down his tired face, “Yes you fool. Having assistance with a task. Help.”

Still, a bit surprised Intern 2 just nodded his head, “Uh...sure!”

Indie slowly made his way over to the other and took the empty seat beside him. Intern 2 handed Indie a pair of scissors and one of the uncut cutouts. 

Some time passed and after a few attempts, Indie and Intern 2 began talking. Not about anything in particular but ultimately it helped pass the time a lot quicker. It was around 11:30 when it was finally finished. “How successfully increase productivity while keeping a high morale in the workplace” and at the bottom, both had put their names. 

Indie smiled, “You’re not as bad as you let on Intern 2.” Intern 2 smiled a bit confused, “I don’t know what I was letti-“ “Eh!” Indie immediately cut in, “Don’t ruin it”

Still smiling he gestured to the flow chart in front of them, “Now take you and your flow chart and get out of here.”

Intern 2 checked his watch, “Oh yea it’s late, want to go get something to eat?” He offered while cleaning up the area.

“I actually have a new recipe I’d like to try involving a special spice I had imported so I’ll have to pass,” Indie declined politely. It felt oddly nice to be having a somewhat normal conversation with neither of them ready to attack and the other defend. It was really nice.

Intern 2 smiled, making a warm feeling flow over Indie, “Sounds delightful! Maybe next time then.” He gathered his things and made his way to the door, “See you tomorrow Indie,” he called back as he left.

“Yea, maybe the second intern isn’t so bad,” Indie thought to himself. He would beat himself up later for patronizing with the enemy but for now, he wore a small smile.


End file.
